Seventh Color Pretty Cure!
Seventh Color Pretty Cure! (第七色 プリキュア Dai Nana-Shoku Purikyua!) Is CandyPoppu123's first Pretty Cure fan series. The series motif are rainbow and balance. When the true theme is dreams, true love, and friendship. Story When Aikawa Nama, a student of 1st grade year at Middle High school in Inazamigaoka Academy was lost at the wood near from her park city, suddenly a Nikubot appear and wanted to manipulate Nama! Nama was try to defeat the Nikubot alone, but she can't defeat it because of Nikubot power. At soon, a magical item appear and make Nama transform into Cure Love! At the same time, she learns that the Dream Land and the one kingdom in the Dream Land, Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom was in danger! Nama try to gather her teammates and save the Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom with the power of friendships, dreams, hope, and love! Character Pretty Cures * Aikawa Nama '(愛川 生)/'Cure Love '(キュア ラブ Kyua Rabu) Voiced by: Numakura Manami Is the leader and the main characther of Seventh Color Precure. She was a student council president in Inazamigaoka academy. At her outer side, she was a Tsundere girl, smart and easy-going student. But actually, she was a cheerful, caring and have loving nature in her inner side. Sometimes, she underestimate her enemies and have act-before-thinking personality. She also have high taste with fashion, because her mother is the top designer of the popular fashion brand. In her cure form, she represent love. Her theme color is pink. * '''Honohikari Eien '(炎光 永遠)/'''Cure Flame (キュア フレーム Kyua Furēmu) Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki. Is Nama's childhood friend. She was a wealthy girl which live at the mansion which the owner is the Honohikari families. She is a kind girl. She also have elegant personality which make her becoming Yamato Nadeshiko, a ideal Japanese woman. Along with Nama, she is also a smartest student in their class. But sometimes, she have naive and have awkward personality. She has ability in stringing words. Beside all of that, she actually was an intrepid girl. In her cure form, she represent fire and courage. Her theme color is red. * Tsuchiko Otome '(土子 乙女)/'Cure Earth '(キュア アース Kyua Āsu) Voiced by: Kurosawa Tomoyo. Is bubbly and cheerful personality. She have carefree personality, which make her ability to comforting her friends when in emergency situation. Her passion with kids and little child was shown because her parents are the owner of the kindergarten. Sometimes, she can be very clumsy, but actually she also a hard worker. She has an ability in cooking and baking. She a loyal girl which doesn't want to her friendship broke. In her cure form, she represent soil and loyalty. Her theme color is orange. * '''Kazehara Satsuki '(風原 皐月)/'Cure Wind '(キュア ウィンド Kyua U~indo) Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako. Is sweet and shy girl in the team. She is also quite bubbly and modest girl. Beside of all that, she was actually a crybaby. But she determined to grow more brave and try to show her true strengths. She doesn't like to rely to other people except in emergency situation. Her ability is drawing (especially manga). She also a kind people who doesn't mind to help someone. In her cure form, she represent air and kindness. Her theme color is yellow. * 'Konoha Tenha '(木ノ葉 天葉)/'''Cure Leaf (キュア リーフ Kyua Rīfu) Voiced by: Rina Satō Is the feminine girl in the team. She was half Japanese from her father and half Chinese from her mother. She was a curious girl and faithful girl. But, she can be fierce and tough sometimes. She try to become a ideal Chinese woman. Beside of all feminine personality, she was actually a tomboy girl. She very caring to her friends and to the people who surronding her. Her ability is is martial art and traditional weapon (even she know how to use it). In he cure form, she represent nature and concern. Her theme color is green. * Mizushima Naomi '(水島 直美)/'Cure Water '(キュア ウォーター Kyua U~ōtā) Voiced by: Yamakita Saki. Is the tomboy girl in the team. Cheerful and self-aware girl, but she can be stubborn sometimes. She is easily get stressed. When she stressed, she can act like spoiled child, and blame herself (even the fault was not her fault, she still blame herself). Behind her tomboy personality, she hide her feminine side. Her ability is playing musical instrument (especially piano) She like to talk to-the-point and hate lie and gossip. Ironically, she was the most easiest people in the team who gullible. In her cure form, she represent water and honesty. Her theme color is blue. * '''Kaminari Shion '(雷 紫苑)/'''Cure Thunder (キュア サンダー Kyua Sandā) Voiced by: Yamakita Saki. Is the last cure which join th team. She was calm and reassuring people. She is quite competitive and determined to win. Like Nama and Eien, Shion also quite intelligent. She like playing Go, a Japanese chess-like game, and several board game. Behind her calmness, she was actually a spirited and energetic girl (always shown in her cure form when she was fight). Her ability is playing Go and singing. Her theme color is purple. Mascots * Ta '(田)/ '''Black Rose '(ブラック ローズ Burakku Rōzu) Voiced by: Hiro Shimono. Is the fox-like mascot in Seventh Color Precure. He can transform into fox, human, or his alter ego. Her real name was Raphael (ラフィーエル Rafieru), then he changed it to Masafumi Satoru (雅文 智) as his disguise name. Kindhearted and always willing for people who he loved, but he can be blockhead and coward (especially with ghost and dark place). Its confirmed that he is the prince of Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom. In his alter ego form, he has ability to use sword, and her personality is more serious and a bit cold. He represent by the dark side of Yin Yang (though is a ironically because he was afraid with dark place). * 'Mochi '(餅)/'White Lily '(ワイト リリー Waito Rirī) Voiced by: Kitamura Eri Is the bunny-like mascot in Seventh Color Precure. She can transform into bunny, human, or her alter ego. Her real name is Angela (アンジェラー Anjerā), then she changed it to Masafumi Yuka (雅文 優花) as her disguise name. She act as immature child while other people average her was doesn't. She try to be mature but eventually failed. She always stand beside her older brother, Satoru. Beside that, she was a innocent and kind child. Its confirmed that she is a princess of Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom. In her alter ego form, she was more mature (weirdly, she doesn't realize this), and have an ability to make a shield. She represent by the bright side of Yin Yang. * 'Fuwa '(ふわ)/'Netral Beauty '(ニュートラル ビューティ Nyūtoraru Byūti) Voiced by: Imai Asami. Is the cat-like mascot in Seventh Color Pretty Cure. She can transform into cat, human, or her alter ego. Her real name is Erina (エリナ Erina), then she changed it to Ishikawa Yumi (石川 由美) as her disguise name. She was a brave girl and dare to take risk. But ironically, she easily to get frightened. She loves ghost stories and supernatural things. She is Satoru's childhood friend in Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom, making her know all Satoru's secret even Yuka doesn't know it. She very adore Satoru and Yuka. In her alter ego form, she more mature, and have ability to use bow. She represent by neutrality. * 'Kirari '(キラリ)/'Rainbow Hope '(レインボー ホープ 'Reinbō Hōpu) Voiced by: Itou Shizuka '' '' Is the bird-like mascot in Seventh Color Pretty Cure. She also can transform into bird, human, or her alter ego. It's confirmed that she is a princess from Espera Jewel Kingdom. Her real name is Marie Claire (マリークレア Marī Kurea) Originally, she can't used magic properly because of dark magic inside her. But thanks to Pretty Cures, she was purified and can use magic properly. She have a high pride, and a strict personality., that make people almost state her as arrogant. But actually, she is a kind and generous girl who love to help everyone. At her alter ego form, she have ability at shooting. At the final battle, she help everyone to defeat Soul of Antoinette. And change her name as Nijidama Mikoto (虹玉 尊) as her disguise name. Villains * '''Soul of Antoinette/Queen Antoinette '(アントワネット の 魂/ アントワネット 王妃 Antowanetto no Tamashi/ Antowanetto Ōhi) Voiced by: Takako Honda Is the main villains in Seventh Color Pretty Cure! She is a evil spirits which sealed at Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom, and later freed and brainwashed Queen Nymphadora, and seal King Alexander, and take over the Valkyrie Primavera. Later, she form the team which she named Four Storms. Later, thats explained that Antoinette are childhood friend of Queen Nymphadora. Four Storms Four Rains is the villains team in Seventh Color Precure and the leader is Rainy. All Four Storms have the power over the storms. The Four Storms member consist of: * 'Rainy '(レーニー Rūinī) Voiced by: Sasaki Mikoi Is the leader of Four Storms. She is the mischievous girl in the team. Over this, she has talent control the power perfectly, making her the most stronger member in the team. She have power based of storms and rain. * 'Stormy '(ストーミー Sutōmī) Voiced by: Takagaki Ayahi Is the second member of the team. She is the most elegant in the team. She have the power based with storms, and the second strongest team after Rainy. * 'Cloudy '(クラウディー Kuraudī) Voiced by: Sugita Tomokazu Is the third member of the team. He is rather naive and act like a commonly people, which people can tricked by his. He have the power based with storm and clouds. * 'Darky '(ダーキー Dākī) Voiced by: Ishida Akira Is the last member of the team. He is cold and self-aware. Her talent is manipulating. He have power based with storm and darkness. * 'Nikubot '(憎ボット Nikubotto) Voiced by: Fukuyama Jun Is the main monster in Seventh Color Precure! They can be made by Four Storms and Queen Antoinette itself. They made by the hate feels from other people. Dream Land Dream Land (夢の国 Yume no Kuni) is the world of fantasy. There are so many kingdoms, but so far, the kingdoms are introduced in the series are Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom (バルキーリー プリーマベラー 王国 Barukirī Purimaberā Ōkoku) and Espere Jewel Kingdom (エスパー ジュエル 王国 Esupā Jueru Ōkoku) * 'Queen Nymphadora '(ニンファドーラ 王妃 Ninfadōra Ōhi) Voiced by: Matsutani Kaya Is the ruler and the queen of Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom. She is kind and tender queen. And also a loveable queen. She is also a strong queen who have a dream to protect her people. Beside of this, she have a weak power, which she can be easily be brainwashed by Soul of Antoinette and change her to Queen Antoinette. * 'King Alexander '(アリグザーンダー 王様 Ariguzandā Ōsama) Voiced by: Inoue Kazuhiko Is the ruler and the king of Valkyrie Primavera Kingdom. He is prestigious man, and wise. Sometimes, he can act like a dumb people. Even he was strong, he can be sealed by Queen Antoinette with easily because of power differences. * 'Queen Marionette '(マリアネット 王妃 Marianetto Ōhi) Voiced by: Endo Aya Is the ruler and the queen of Espera Jewel Kingdom. She is Queen Nymphadora's younger sister, who have a dream to made her own kingdom. She have a kind, generous, and helpful personality. But also have strict personality. * 'King Benedict '(ベニディクト 王様 Benedikuto Ōsama) Voiced by: Toyonaga Toshiyuki Is the ruler and the king of Espera Jewel Kingdom. He have a charisma to become a ruler of the kingdom. But actually, he love simplicity. Beside that, he can be arrogant sometimes, only when the situation are very exigent. Others coming soon... Items coming soon... ' '